Akhir Dari Segalanya
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Hn,setelah itu hari demi hari kami lewati dengan tenang. Tapi,entah kenapa semenjak kedatangan pemuda panda itu,dikehidupan kami. Semua jadi tampak berubah. Dia,tak seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan,banyak gosip yang beredar tentang mereka yang menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dibelakangku. Namun,aku hanya diam. Ya,karena aku percaya padanya. Bahwa hanya aku yang dicintainya.


= Akhir Dari Segalanya =

Pair: NaruSasu/NaruGaa/SasuSaku 

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfrot(bener gak?) 

Rate : T+ 

Warning: OOC akut,Sasuke pov,bikin muntah,angst gak kerasa,ONE SHOOT..

_Sasuke pov_

Aku menatap kesal pada sebuah benda persegi,yang tengah ku genggam ini.

Tiap baris kalimat yang terdapat di dalamnya,ku tatap dengan kilatan emosi.

"Ck,kuso!"Umpatku,kesal. Yang lalu ku banting benda kesayanganku itu,"Selalu saja,sibuk!" Ku helakan nafas ku sedikit kasar,bentuk dari kekesalan ku ini. 

"Sasuke-kun"Suara lembut itu,membuatku untuk meliriknya. Setelah itu,aku hanya menatap keluar jendela yang kebetulan tepat berada disampingku ini. 

"Ada apa,Sakura?"Tanyaku,tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Ini laporan hasil dari bla bla bla"Aku yang terfokus menatap satu titik yang membuatku terpaku,tak mengindahkan segala ucapan gadis disampingku ini. 

'Naruto.. Dan Gaara?'Batinku mencelos,melihat kedekatan mereka. 

'Maaf,aku tak bisa menemanimu keluar.. aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dengan kelompokku,Teme. Gomen,ne?' 

"Hahh,tugas kelompok ya?"Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat,mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentangnya.

"Eh? Itukan kekasihmu,Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak bareng dengannya,pulang?"Ku acuhkan pertanyaan Sakura,teman kelompokku. Aku sibuk menatap motor ninja orange milik Naruto-kekasih ku-yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah,dengan pemuda berambut merah dalam boncengannya.  
"Dia ada tugas kelompok,dan aku akan pulang sendiri"Akhirnya aku menjawab juga,pertanyaannya. Dengan pelan,aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar,yang diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangku.  
Pikiranku melayang,kekejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat pemuda bodoh itu mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.  
Entah kenapa,rasanya aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat tingkah konyolnya,yang menginginkanku untuk jadi pasangannya.

_Flashback On_  
Dinginnya musim dingin,tak di indahkan sama sekali oleh ku yang saat ini tengah terduduk santai dibangku taman. Hanya dengan sebuah syal dan jaket yang tak tebal,serta secangkir kopi yang tadi ku pesan dikantin. Sudah cukup bagiku,untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang terasa beku ini.  
"Teme!"Teriakan yang cukup cempreng itu,mengejutkanku.  
"Ck,Dobe bisa tidak kau tak teriak-teriak? Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung,tahu"Omelku sebal.

"Hehe,gomen Teme~"Aku hanya mendengus melihat pemuda berambut Blonde yang tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya,kebiasaan dia kalau sedang salting.  
"Ah,Teme ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,bisa?"Tanyanya, Membuatku mengerutkan kening,tak mengerti. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku terlebih dahulu,dengan seenak jidatnya dia menarikku menuju atap sekolah.  
"D-dobe,lepas! Kau ini kenapa,sih"Dengan susah payah,aku mencoba menyamakan langkahnya.  
Setelah sampai di atap sekolah,pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu melepaskan cengkramannya.  
'Ukh~ tanganku'Ringisku,menekan-nekan pelan tanganku,mencoba meringankan rasa sakit pada pergelangan tanganku.  
Kulirik pemuda dihadapanku yang terlihat err-salting?  
"Apa yang ingin kau-"  
"Jadilah pacarku,Teme!"Aku hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku,mendengar ucapannya.  
"A-apa maksudmu?"  
"A-ah,lupakan saja. Aku hampir melupakan satu hal,kau ini kan Straight ya? Ahahaha,gomen"Ujarnya,dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.  
"Kau menembakku?"Entah kenapa,aku merasa sedikit kesal dengan cara dia mengungkapkan perasaannya.  
'Tidak elit banget'Pikirku,sweatdroop.  
"A-ah,i-itu,aku.. ermm.."Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya,sepertinya dia bingung.

"Hn,bodohnya aku memikirkan lebih darimu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan. Kau tak mau mendengarnya. Ya sudah,kalau begitu"Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku melengos pergi.

Namun,belum sempat aku mencapai gagang pintu. Sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku,erat.  
"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,Teme"Ujarnya,seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuhku.

Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang dan darahku mengalir cepat. Hangat. Entah,kenapa aku merasakan perasaan hangat. Ketika tubuh berbalut kulit tan itu mendekapku.  
Kupejamkan kedua mataku,mencoba merasakan setiap kehangatan tubuhnya ketubuhku.  
"Tem-"  
"Aku mau,Dobe"Kataku,memotong ucapannya.  
"Arigatou,Sasuke"

_Flashback Off_

Hn,setelah itu hari demi hari kami lewati dengan tenang. Tapi,entah kenapa semenjak kedatangan pemuda panda itu,dikehidupan kami. Semua jadi tampak berubah. Dia,tak seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan,banyak gosip yang beredar tentang mereka yang menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dibelakangku. Namun,aku hanya diam. Ya,karena aku percaya padanya. Bahwa hanya aku yang dicintainya.  
Tanpa aku sadari,sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir ranumku.

_/_S.K.I.P_/_  
Malam ini begitu cerah. Gemerlap cahaya yang berasal dari bintang-bintang. Menjadikan malam ini lebih indah. Namun,indahnya malam ini. Tak seindah malam ini bagiku. Sedikit kesal juga,karena sejak tadi sore aku menghubungi pemuda kesayanganku itu. Tak ada satu pun pesan darinya. Rasa perasaan khawatir melingkupiku. Khawatir jika apa yang selama ini aku dengar dari teman kampusku,yang mengatakan Naruto dan Gaara menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dibelakangku.  
Mengetahui bahwa aku mulai terhasut gosip yang belum jelas adanya. Segera saja ku gelengkan cepat kepalaku,mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatif tentang mereka.  
"Tidak,tidak.. Tidak mungkin mereka tega melakukan itu"Tanpa kusadari setetes dua tetes cairan bening,mengalir dari ujung mataku. Dan entah mengapa jika memang itu terjadi,aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya itu.  
"Naruto.. aku percaya padamu"Mohonku,seraya memejamkan kedua mataku.  
Sesak,dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Kucengkram erat dadaku,mencoba menetralisir rasa sesak ini.

"Hiks,Naruto.. aku merindukan kehadiranmu disampingku"Kugigit bibir bawahku keras,tak memperdulikan darah yang mulai mengalir dari bibirku akibat gigitanku. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya ingin mencoba mempercayainya.  
"Ai.. shhhiteru.. Dobe.."

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam penuh kebahagian bagi semua manusia yang menikmatinya. Namun,tidak bagiku. Dimalam penuh cahaya gemerlap bintang dan malam diluar sana. Aku menangis dalam diam ku. Menangis untuk seseorang yang amat kurindukan.  
"Naruto"Dalam isakan tangisku yang pelan. Bagai Sebuah mantra,kusebutkan satu nama itu. Berharap sang kekasih yang sudah lama kunantikan kehadirannya. Datang menghampiriku dengan senyumannya yang menghangatkan,serta merengkuh tubuhku yang merindukan pelukannya.  
Namun apa daya. Pemuda yang amat kucintai itu sedang disibukkan dengan dunianya. Dengan keadaan setengah meringkuk,serta air mata yang mengalir lembut disudut kedua mataku. Aku tertidur ketika sang alam mimpi mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aku berharap,malam ini aku dapat berjumpa dengannya walau dalam mimpi.

_/_S.K.I.P_/_  
Sorot cahaya mentari yang datang dari celah-celah gorden kamarku. Membuatku terbangun. Menggeram sebentar,lalu aku mengucek kedua mataku pelan. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk.  
Dengan sedikit malas,aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi,setelah sebelumnya aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung didekat lemariku itu.  
Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk selesai dari acara retunitasku mandi pagiku ini. Dengan pakaian lengkap yaitu kaos merah bermotif hitam,dan jeans hitam,serta jaket lepis hitam motif merah yang menggantung dipundakku. Aku keluar dari kamarku.  
Setelah sampai dimeja makan,aku langsung disambut dengan senyum lembut Kaasanku yang sudah menantiku disana dengan Tousan dan Anikiku dimeja makan.  
"Ohayou,Sasuke"Sapaan Kaasan ku itu,kubalas dengan senyum tipis.  
"Ohayou mo,Kaasan,Tousan,Aniki"

"Ayo silahkan sarapan dulu,semalam kau tak makan"Ucapan Kaasan yang lembut dan penuh perhatian. Membuat hatiku sedikit tenang. Memang hanya keluarga yang paling bisa mengertiku. Bahkan orang yang amat aku harapkan untuk sedikitnya memberikanku perhatian,tak ada kabarnya sama sekali.  
Mengingat itu,mataku terasa panas. Dengan segera aku mencoba menahan genangan air mata,yang siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.  
"Otoutou? Kau-"

"Aku sarapan dikampus saja. Ittekimasu"Dengan memotong ucapan Anikiku,aku segera melesat pergi menuju kampus dengan mobil Sport biruku. Aku memacu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Entah kenapa,rasa sakit dan sesak ini terasa kembali. Jika mengingat hal itu.  
Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya. Untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang masih milikku. Milikku? Ya,sedikitnya aku mulai meragukan perasaannya padaku.

Sesampainya di Universitas Konoha Internasional. Aku segera menuju kelasnya. Walau keadaan kampus masih sepi,tapi aku yakin pemuda bodoh itu sudah datang. Mengingat dia anak yang rajin jika berurusan dengan kedisiplinan.  
GREKK  
"Narut-"Kuhentikan ucapanku,ketika Iris Onixku hanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang saat ini malas aku temui. Sesosok pemuda yang sudah merebut perhatian kekasihku dari ku. Dengan sedikit malas aku menghampirinya,karena tadi pemuda berambut Merah itu sempat melihatku.  
"Mencari Naruto? Dia sedang ke ruang guru"Perkataannya,hanya kujawab dengan 'hn' ku saja. Yang aku yakini,diatak dapat mendengarnya.  
"Aku ingin-"Lagi,aku memotong ucapanku sendiri ketika mataku melihat T-shirt yang pernah aku belikan untuk Naruto. Kini membaluti tubuh pemuda itu.  
"Itu.. bajunya kan?"Tanyaku,menatap intens T-shirt Orange Blue yang melekat ditubuh tegap pemuda panda itu.  
"Hn,iya ini miliknya. Karena aku lupa tak membawa baju salin,ketika menginap dirumahnya"Jelasnya,menatap heran padaku,"Kenapa?"

"Hn,tidak ada. Jadi,kemarin malam kau menginap dirumahnya?"Sakit,hatiku sakit dan bertambah sesak mengetahui bahwa kemarin dia sedang berduaan dengan pemuda panda ini.  
"Hn,karena tugas baru selesai cukup malam. Naruto menyuruhku untuk menginap dirumahnya"  
"Tugas ya?"Gumamku pelan.  
"Kau berbicara sesuatu?

"Hn"Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran darinya. Aku melongos pergi menuju kekelasku. Padahal niatku mendatangi kelasnya itu untuk membicarakan perihal sikap acuhnya dia padaku akhir-akhir ini. Namun apa yang aku dapat? Aku malah dikejutkan dengan entengnya dia mengizinkan pemuda panda itu untuk menginap dan memakai baju yang sudah aku pesan khusus untuknya. Malah dipinjamkan padanya. Ingin sekali rasanya tadi aku membuka paksa baju yang sedang dikenakannya,dan membiarkan pemuda panda itu tidak memakai baju. Namun,itu terlalu kekanakan bagiku.  
Menghela nafas,aku pun memasuki kelasku dengan malas. Kutelungkupkan kedua tanganku diatas meja,membenamkan wajah lelahku disana. Hari ini aku terlalu malas mengikuti pelajaran. Aku ingin tidur.  
"Teme"Eng? Aku seperti mendengar suaranya.

"Teme,Teme,Teme~"Ya,ampun sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila sekarang. Aku melihat wajahnya jelas dihadapan wajahku. Menatapku dengan kedua Shappire indahnya.  
"Dobe?"Tanyaku,menyentuh pipi bergarisnya lembut.

"Ck,Teme! Kau ini malah tidur dikelas,kenapa tidak ke UKS saja kalau sedang sakit"Omelnya,membuatku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Sakit? Aku tak sakit,Dobe"Kukerlingkan mataku,mendengar omelannya. Walau begitu,aku senang dia ada disampingku. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi,tapi nyata adanya dia dihadapanku.  
"Lalu kenapa kau sampai tertidur? Ini bukan kamu sekali,Teme"Dalam hati aku tersenyum senang. Senang bahwa dia masih mengingat kebiasaanku.  
"Hn,Dobe aku hanya sedang lelah saja"Jawabku ringan.

"Ck,sudahlah. Oh,ya aku kesini ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Ayo"Perkataannya barusan,hampir saja membuatku melompat girang karenanya. Namun,demi menjaga image cool ku. Aku urungkan niat konyolku tadi. Sedikitnya aku bahagia atas sikapnya ini.  
"Hn,kebetulan aku belum makan,Dobe"Lalu aku pun berjalan mengikutinya dari samping.  
"Kita makan dikafe langganan ku saja,Teme"Katanya seraya menggandeng tanganku lembut.  
"Hn,Dobe"Kubalas genggam jemari sedikit lebih besar dari ku itu. Aku yang sedikit berjalan dibelakangnya,menatap punggung tegap itu dengan sendu.

'Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat kau ada didekatku,Naruto'Tanpa kusadari aku menggenggam lebih erat jemarinya. Aku tahu,walau tak melihatnya. Aku tahu dirinya tersentak dengan sikapku ini. Aku merasa kau akan pergi meninggalkan ku,Dobe. Aku tak mau pisah dan jauh darimu.  
"Ayo,Teme masuk"Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untukku,lalu Shappire indahnya melirik tanganku yang menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Ah,gomen Dobe"Cepat-cepat ku lepaskan genggaman itu,lalu masuk kedalam. Aku tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus ini.  
Samar-samar aku mendengar dia tertawa pelan,sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu. Mendengar dia tertawa,membuat wajahku semakin memanas.  
'Ck,kuso'Umpatku,malu.  
"Hari ini kau aneh,Teme "Ujarnya,terkikik pelan.

"Ck,aku tak aneh"Dengan segera aku membuang muka,tak mau menatap wajahnya. Walau sedikit kesal,aku benar-benar senang. Aku berharap kita akan selamanya seperti ini,Dobe.

_/_K.A.F.E_/_  
"Kau pesan apa,Teme?"Tanyanya,membuka buku menu pemberian pelayan kafe itu.  
"Hn,cake tomat dengan blackcoffe saja,Dobe"

"Kenapa tak pesan makanan berat,Teme? Kau belum makan,kan?"Iris

Shappire nya menatap tajam padaku. Namun,aku balas menatap datar dirinya.  
"Aku sedang tidak berselera makan,Dobe"  
"Ck,jangan katakan kau diet,Sas'ke-koi~"Mendengar itu,segera saja aku layangkan deathglere andalanku padanya.  
"Memang aku perempuan"Ketusku,dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihku.  
"Hm~,kau kan uke-ku,Teme~"  
"Ck,diamlah Usuratonkachi"  
"Hehe,oke-oke. Aku akan diam"Lalu setelah Naruto memesankan makanan untuk kami berdua. Kami hanya diam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku sedang memikirkan T-shirt tadi,sedangkan dia? Kulirik pemuda Blonde-ku yang ternyata sedang sibuk memainkan gadget orange kesayangannya.  
"Do-"  
Drtt Drtt Drt-  
"Ya,Gaara?,Teme tunggu sebentar,ya?"Tanpa melihatku,dia langsung pergi untuk berbicara dengan pemuda panda itu.  
"Dobe"Lirihku,menatap sendu punggung tegapnya yang membelakangiku.  
"Maaf,menunggu lama. Silahkan,dinikmati"  
"Hn,arigatou"Dengan sendu aku menatap dirinya yang baru kembali dari bincang-bincangnya.  
"Ah,sudah datang rupanya. Ayo,Teme kita makan"Ajaknya,seraya mulai menyendoki sup pesanannya.  
"Dari Gaara?"Bukannya memakan cake dihadapanku,aku malah bertanya padanya.  
"Hm? Iya,dari dia. Katanya aku diminta olehnya untuk mengantarnya ketoko buku"  
Nyut  
Kugigit bibir bawahku dari dalam.  
"Lalu kau menyetujuinya?"Tanyaku,pelan.  
"Ya,lagi pula aku juga ada yang ingin aku beli disana"

"Kenapa kalau dengannya kau selalu ada waktu,tapi denganku tidak,Dobe?"Kutatap matanya dengan sorot penuh luka. Aku tak rela kau terlalu dekat dengannya.  
"Oh,ayolah Sasuke~ kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sedang banyak tuga-"  
"Tapi,bisa kan kau minta aku antar atau aku bantu? Toh aku juga sedang seng- "  
"Cukup,Teme! Kau ini kenapa sih? Bisa kan kau tidak merecokiku?"  
"Apa? Aku? Merecokimu?"  
"Ya,kau terlalu posesif"  
Degh

"Aku tak akan posesif,kalau kau selalu ada untukku,Dobe! Lelah,aku lelah dan sakit setiap kali melihat kedekatan kalian. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku lebih sakit lagi,mengetahui bahwa kau selalu ada waktu untuk pemuda panda it-"  
"Dia punya nama,Teme"Ujarnya datar dan.. marah?  
Nyut  
Ukh~ D-dobe? Kau..

"Aku selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu,tapi kau malah seperti ini. Dan satu lagi,aku tak suka kau menyebutnya 'panda',karena dia bukan binatang"Dengan kasar dia banting sendok dan garpu,"Sejujurnya,aku juga sudah lelah dengan sikap posesifmu"  
Degh  
"Dan mungkin ini yang terbaik.."  
'Apa? Kau ingin bilang apa,Dobe? Kau tidak berniat untuk-'  
"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini,Teme"  
"D-dobe? Kau?"

"Hn,gomen Sasuke aku harap kau menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi kekasihmu"Tidak,cuma kamu yang akan cocok denganku,Dobe.  
"Dobe,aku.."  
Grekk  
"Kau tak usah bayar untuk makanan itu,permisi"Dengan sendu aku tatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan,Dobe. Bukan perpisahan yang aku harapkan. Tapi,sikap perhatianmu"Aliran sungai yang sedari tadi kutampung,akhirnya mengalir juga.  
Sungguh,bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Bukan,bukan sama sekali.  
"Posesif? Dimana sikap posesifku,Dobe? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu,apa aku salah?"Gumamku,terisak pelan. Biarlah,orang menganggapku aneh atau apa. Yang jelas,aku hanya inginkan pemuda itu kembali seraya berkata 'APRIL MOP'(gomen kalau salah nulis). Namun aku tahu,ini bukan bulan april.  
'Kami-sama,jika ini mimpi,tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Jujur,aku tak akan sanggup,bila hidup tanpa dia' Dengan sedikit tertatih,aku bangun dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar kafe. Aku tahu,sekarang orang-orang tengah menatapku. Namun,aku tak perduli. Dengan masih terisak pelan,aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang cukup sepi. Hampa dan kosong. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kehampaan dan kekosongan dalam hatiku.  
"Aku benar-benar,tak sanggup,Dobe"Terus,dan terus aku berjalan. Mengikuti kedua kakiku yang entah akan membawaku kemana. Pandangan mataku kosong,serta cairan bening ini terus membasahi kedua mataku. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menghapusnya. Biarlah,cairan ini kering terhapus oleh angin. Walau aku tahu,rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini tak akan bisa terhapus.  
"Dobe.. aku.."  
Cahaya apa itu? Kenapa semakin mendekat saja. Apa itu cahaya yang berasal darimu,Dobe? Jika benar,aku ingin menggapainya.  
TINNN  
Ngh? suara ap-  
BRAKK BRUKK  
"Uhuk,uhuk.. D-dobe.."Apa? Kenapa banyak orang mengelilingiku? Dan kenapa semua tubuhku terasa sakit? Darah? Darah siapa?  
".. ke .. Sasuke"Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara cemprengnya.  
"D-dobe? K-kau.. kah.. itth.. ukh.."  
"Bodoh,jangan banyak bicara dulu. Dan aku bukan Naruto,aku Kiba"Kiba? Bukan kau yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin dia.  
"T-tidak.. ukh.. aku.. akh.."  
"Ck,jangan keras kepala seperti ini. Shika cepat mobilnya"  
"Ya"Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini kau tidak ada,Dobe? Apa benar,aku sudah tak berharga lagi untukmu? Ukh,kenapa mataku terasa berat? Apa jika aku menutup mataku,aku bisa bertemu denganmu di alam mimpi,Naruto? Apa jika nanti kita bertemu disana,kau masih Naruto-ku yang dulu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,Dobe.  
Dengan perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku. Berharap dapat bertemu dengannya,walau dalam mimpi.  
_Sasuke end pov_  
"Jangan biarkan dia menutup matanya,Shizune"Titah wanita dewasa berambut Blonde yang dikuncir dua aka Stunade.  
"Baik. Sasuke? Tolong buka matamu,kami tak akan tahu jika-"  
Tinnnnnn  
"Ah! Tidak mungkin,jantungnya berhenti berdetak"Ujar seorang pria berkacamata aka Kabuto.

"Apa? Jadi dia-"Stunade tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dirinya sedikit prihatin melihat keadaan sang pasien,yang katanya mencoba bunuh diri karena diputus cinta.  
"Siapa pun orangnya yang membuatmu seperti ini,aku yakin dia akan menyesal"Gumamnya,menatap sendu jasad pemuda berambut raven yang 'tertidur' dengan bekas air mata dipipinya yang mengering.  
OMAKE

OWARI  
Drttt Drttt Drtt-  
Klik

"Cih,kuso! Buat apa sih si anak anjing itu menelpon Naruto terus? Enggak tahu apa,bahwa dia sedang berduaan denganku"Gerutu seorang pemuda bertato kanji dikeningnya,menatap gadget orange ditangannya,kesal.  
Bipp

"Ck,dia lagi. Hn,ingin tahu ada apa sih dengan puppy itu. Palingan ngajak main game-"Iris Emeraldnya menatap tak percaya baris kata yang terdapat di gadget itu. Sebuah pesan yang membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya sendiri.  
'From: Kiba  
To : Naruto

Hei,bodoh!  
Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon ku,baka?  
Apa segitu sibuknya kau dengan si panda buluk itu,hah?  
Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu,bahwa Sasuke kekasihmu meninggal tertabrak truk saat menyebrang jalanan.  
Aku tahu,kau terkejut dan sedih.  
Tapi aku berharap,kau segera datang ke Mansion Uchiha saja.  
Karena jasadnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediamannya.'  
Terdiam sebentar,lalu sebuah seringai terlukis dibibir ranumnya itu.

"Hn,padahal aku belum puas untuk membuatmu tersiksa,Sasuke. Tapi,tak apa. Dengan begitu aku tak usah mengotori tanganku sendiri"Katanya,seraya menghapus pesan kiriman Kiba tadi.  
"Gaara,maaf menunggu lama"Ucap pemuda berambut Blonde yang ternyata Naruto,dengan beberapa buku tebal ditangannya.

"Hn,tak apa. Apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"Pertanyaan pemuda panda itu dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh Naruto,yang menunjukkan buku-buku ditangannya.  
"Ayo,kita segera membayarnya"  
"Hn,ayo"

'Kenapa aku seperti merasa ada lubang besar dihatiku ya? Teme..

gomen,aku tak bermaksud untuk berbicara seperti itu'Pikirnya,menyesal.

Seraya meremas dadanya,yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sakit.  
END OMAKE

Riview?

Please


End file.
